Hellcat
Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Human: Patsy Walker has a near-superhuman level of physical prowess, including strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes. Originally the Cat costume was designed to enhance the natural prowess of any woman who wore it. Over time, Patsy discovered that her physical abilities remained heightened even outside of her Cat costume. * Titanian Enhancements: Patsy once possessed enhanced psionic abilities, due to the mental stimulation of Moondragon's Titanian technology. She could move small objects telekinetically, resist mental control, and on one occasion was able to generate a psychokinetic force-blast. Moondragon has since used her own advanced psionic powers to undo the effects of her psychic augmenter. Since then, Walker’s psychic abilities have returned but to a far lesser degree than at their peak. She no longer has any psychokinetic ability, but she is still sensitive to certain psychic phenomena.50 She can see into the infrared spectrum, detect mystical energy from a distance, and see through certain glamours or illusions.2021 At one point, Hellcat was nearly choked to death by the Blob. With her air supply running out, Hellcat's psionic powers were suddenly activated. She started blindly lashing out, blasting every hero and villain in her vicinity. She was eventually the only one left standing, while surrounded by the unconscious bodies of her friends and foes. 3 * Costume Summoning: Since returning from the dead, Hellcat has had the ability to summon her Hellcat costume on command, magically exchanging it for whatever clothing she was wearing at the time.20 She could also customize the costume design when it appeared.51 Weaknesses * Her psionic powers at times acted in ways that Hellcat herself could neither predict, nor fully understand. 3She noted that Moondragon had not warned her about these occasions. Hellcat was not aware of her own limits and unintentionally used her powers against her own allies. 3 * Subconscious barriers in Hellcat's mind prevented her from gaining the ability to activate her psionic powers at will. 3 * Extensive use of Hellcat's psionic powers resulted in her suffering from migraines. 3 Equipment * Cat Suit: As Hellcat, Patsy Walker at first wore a costumed outfitted with retractable casehardened, steel alloy claws on both the gloves and boots, enabling her to rend brick or stone potentially owned by Cat. She later replaced them with conventional gloves and boots. Hellcat occasionally employed her cable-claw, which straps to her wrist and uses a compressed-gas firing mechanism to propel a four-clawed grappling hook connected to a 30-foot length of steel-niobium alloy memory-cable (that coils itself back into its spool upon rewinding), which she used for swinging or tightrope walking. * Hellcat used a Shadow Cloak confiscated from an Agent of Fortune for a brief period, employing it to move psychokinetically and to produce weapons from its interdimensional pocket. Eventually deciding it was too dangerous to use, Hellcat folded it up into its own pocket dimension. Weapons The costume was also outfitted with retractable, casehardened, steel alloy claws on both the gloves and boots, enabling her to rend brick or stone.